The seventh reincarnation
by maxlovely
Summary: Are seven lives of meeting enough to last forever? Are Ryoma and Sakuno strong enough to withhold their relationship through everything? Read and find out. OCC included.
1. Chapter 1

The first one

Sakuno first met Ryoma when she was in the woods. It was the reign of Empress Suiko, of the Asuka period. The girls would go out in the forest to collect berries to bring to home. It was a much simpler life at the time. She met Ryoma – a white fox at the time- when she was out to do the usual berry picking.

The white fox was lying on the floor, injured, with the bright red liquid staining his blazing white fur. His eyes were turning white, he's dying. Sakuno loved him at the sight of him; she carried him home, and called him Ryoma, meaning dragon and horse. She wanted him to be strong, and to not die.

Ryoma grew stronger by day, and starting to look out for Sakuno. Sakuno thought that Ryoma is a perfect pet or a guardian rather. He is sleek and handsome, and she whispers to him all her secrets. After the spilling of the secret, Ryoma would look at her comfortingly (at least that's what she thought).

"How I wish you were a real person Ryoma." She whispered to him after sometime together. She buried her head in the fur. Wine red hair looked gorgeous against the dazzling white.

It looked wrong to another guy, however. The Ryuzaki's family friend's son, Kintaro Toyama. Sakuno always knew that Kintaro liked her, more than a friend she suspects. It just so happens that every time Kintaro tries to say something to her, Ryoma would cause some kind of accidents.

For example, when Kintaro began: "Sakuno-chan, I er…want to say that ….", Ryoma just happened to ran into a tree, causing cuts to be formed on his head.

Or "Sakuno-chan, you know that our family have had expectations for our…." Ryoma …peed on Kintaro's leg.

After a few of these "accidents", Kintaro began to persuade Sakuno to give the fox away, or to set it free. He was beginning to suspect more, the accidents were just in time (or not in time) for his confessions with Sakuno. That's the main reason. There are many reasons for these actions, but Sakuno would hear none of it.

"Kintaro, Ryoma is one of my closest friends, even though he is only a fox. You absolutely cannot take him away from me!"

And a few arguments, a plan had formed in Kintaro's head: If he can't get rid of Ryoma with permission, how about without?

One thing led to another, the next time Sakuno saw Ryoma, he was covered in blood. His fur was the same colour as her hair. It matches.


	2. The Second One

The Second One

We were born together, Ryoma and I. Well, almost together. I was born one minute after him. According to mother, our crying sounded identical.

Our marriage was arranged, according to mother, because our families have to marry each other, she says. It was a fairly old tradition I've heard. To make sure that the bloodline stays pure, without the commoners, the nobles have made sure that their children always marry. This was an unspoken law in the kingdom.

I waited until I was fourteen, waiting to marry him. I knew I loved him, and I think he loves me too. I was the only one who he doesn't despise, he never shouted at me before, like he did with everyone else. I was secretly pleased when he shouted at this very pretty girl to go away.

I heard him come in; his footsteps had a certain rhythm to it. My heart pounded against my chest as I held my breath, waiting for him to unveil me. A familiar face appeared after the thin layer of red clothe was lifted from my face. It wasn't Ryoma's.

"Kintaro!" my lips parted to say the name of Ryoma's older brother, "What are you doing here?"

Kintaro smiled, the cheeky grin that he always had, the one that says "you can't do anything now" after some mischievous doings.

"Why, my darling, you're my wife!"

Oh Mother Iris, how could I have forgotten about him? Of course Kintaro needs to be married before Ryoma, how could I have forgotten that. I stared at him, as his smile grew blurry by the second. A wet patch soon appeared on my red wedding clothing. I looked at him, my lips formed what I think is a smile of some sort.

"Of course, I was just in shock. That's all." And as far I was concerned, my life was over.

The next day, I looked for Ryoma, he was standing on the top of the tower of his house as usual.

"Ryoma-kun!" I called him.

He didn't turn around, I wasn't sure whether he heard me, so I called him again "Ryo-"

"I heard you the first time." His voice rang through the room. "You know, you shouldn't be here. You're a married woman. People might talk."

"I just want to see if you were ok…" I whispered back. My dress was blown by the wind coming from the window. He came towards me, hands on his sword.

"I thought you were mine, Ryuzaki, I thought…." He looks like a little boy, lost from his parents. My hands reached out towards him instinctively. He quivered as our hands touched.

"Ryoma-kun, I didn't know this would happen either. I…" My voice shook slightly as I tried to regain control of myself.

We stood in silent, two people, separated by fate, stood hand in hand. We stared into each other's eyes, our face inched closer and closer. Our lips touched. We were frozen in time. I wasn't anything but Ryoma's, and he was mine. The world didn't exist apart from the two of us. My arms reached out, held him closer. I didn't want to lose him again. His hands gripped my arms, didn't want to let go.

Suddenly, a loud voice was beside me. It didn't sound angry, just humiliated.

"Sakuno. What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?"

It was Kintaro, my husband. I remembered now. Our wedding took place yesterday. I remember the cheeky grin, the unexpected marriage, and the vows that we took. I looked down at the wooden floor tiles, avoiding his eye contact.

Ryoma was quicker on his feet, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the window. "Jump" he whispered into my ear, "I'll catch you".

My head says no, but my heart ached for him. I jumped, not aware of anything that's happening surrounding me. My body was flying in mid-air, I felt the wind rushing beside me, loosen my red hair as it went past.

"Ryoma?" I called out, what happened to him? He was supposed to be with me. I closed my eyes, wanting to feel his strong arms catching me as I was falling.

It didn't happen. I reached the ground, and the end of my life. Little did I know, Ryoma was never going to catch me. He was killed by Kintaro after he made the promise. He broke the promise, and my heart.

I looked across the bridge. The old lady was standing in the middle, as usual. "Are you sure you want to experience this again?"

I nodded, knowing what the consequence of my actions was. I never regret. We were meant to be together, and we're going to be together, no matter how many reincarnations it took. The old lady watched me as I went across the bridge. I could still feel her eyes on my back as I went to a new life, a new chance to be with Ryoma. My soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Princess Sakuno, the only daughter of my Father. I have seven older brothers, who all love me very much. I have a maid, who is also my best friend called Tomoka. She's been with me since when I was five. I also have a personal bodyguard, because I've nearly been kidnapped on several occasions. He has dark green hair and eyes that can see into your soul. His name is Ryoma. He is very quiet, except when he defends off people who try to harass me. Then he would mutter "Mada mada dane" under his breath.

I'm thirteen years of age, and Father says I was to be married in two years. It's very hard for him to choose my future-husband because he does not want me to live very far away, for he will miss me a lot. He was looking for men of Noble birth, so if I were to marry one of them, he could visit me easily.

I don't want to be married. Even though I am thirteen, I still feel young, too young to be married. I have confessed my fears in confidence of Tomoka, before I went to sleep.

"Tomo-chan, I'm afraid" I whispered. She was beside the bed that I was lying on. As she is a maid, she can't be on the same bed as me. However, I have a mattress for her beside my bed so her back won't hurt as much.

"Princess, there's nothing to be afraid of. Your Father would choose well." Tomoka whispered back.

"But, I want to experience real love. Not arranged marriage! I have read many books, talking about love, the passion that people feel. The love at first sight. I would never get to feel those. My husband is going to be dull and boring and expects me to be dutiful wife, and never steps out of the line."

Tomoka has already gone to sleep. My speeches often have that effect on her. I sneaked out of the bed, and walked to the door. Ryoma was sitting beside the door, dutifully. I called upon him.

"Echizen, are you not tired?"

He turned towards me, eyes bright as the stars. "No my lady, but you better get back inside before you catch a cold."

I shook my head, and sat beside him. It was a bit chilly, I was only wearing my night-gown, although well made, was not enough to defend off the cold. Ryoma took off his jacket and put it over my shoulder.

"My lady looks upset, is there anything I could help with?" He asked gently.

I looked at him, noticing how bright his eyes were. "Have you ever experienced love at first sight?"

He paused, and then looked away. "Yes my lady."

"Tell me the story." I requested

"There's nothing much to tell my lady. I saw a girl, the prettiest girl I've laid my eyes on, and then my heart stopped. I knew my heart was hers. "

"What happened next? How did she feel?"

"I don't know my lady; I don't know how she feels about me. She's a noble lady, she would never be mine." He looked at me; I was lost in his eyes. "But seeing her every day doesn't help either."

My heart stopped, was he talking about me? As if he knew what I was thinking, he smiled at me and gently stroked my cheek with his hand. I was lost in his eyes and smile, feeling the world spinning around. Was this love? I thought to myself. I've never experienced this feeling before, let alone knowing what it was. I inched my faced closer to him, slowly...

"Princess!" Tomoka's voiced rang inside my head. I opened my eyes, noticing how close my face was to Ryoma's. I turned around and saw Tomoka's shocked expression. I stood up and gave up Ryoma's jacket and walked back to my room without another word.

Outside, I could hear Tomoka hissing towards Ryoma. Ryoma didn't say anything back. It was purely a one-sided argument.

I was to marry Lord Kintaro, a noble man of age only seventeen. He'd got his title from his father, who died when Kintaro was sixteen. He had red hair and smile bright as day. He lived five minutes walking from the Palace, and Father was very pleased with the choice.

One week before the wedding, I was thinking about Ryoma all day. I had to see him, talk with him properly. One night, after Tomoka had gone to sleep, I walked up to him again. This time, nothing stopped us. His lips were moist and warm, and I was lost in his arms.

"Ryoma-kun, save me from this." I whispered into his ears.

He didn't say anything, but held me closer. I stayed in his arms for a while, then stood up. His hands grabbed onto my arms.

"My lady, I'm going to save you from this. I promise" He said. I smiled at what our future would be like.

On the day of the marriage, I was ready for Ryoma. As soon as he appears, we're going to elope together somewhere, and then we'll live happily ever after.

He never appeared; Kintaro and I wedded without any disturbance. Everything went smoothly. In our room, Kintaro smiled and held up a jacket. Ryoma's Jacket with his initials RE embroided on the side of the sleeves.

"My lady, I hope you don't have anything to do with this young man. He tried to come in, but he was too weak for my guards." Kintaro said.

I feel faint. Kintaro's smile was too bright. Kintaro went out to order the guards to destroy the jacket. As soon as he went out, I took the fruit knife that was on the table and plunge it into my heart.

"You're a stubborn girl aren't you?" The old lady asked.

"No, this was fate" I said confidently.

"You could've lead a happy life with Kintaro you know, why bother with this? " She asked again.

"Because, he's mine, and we will be together." I walked towards the end of the bridge, and never looked back.


End file.
